


Deport

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Gen, Green Card, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convinience, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, deported, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint marries Bucky to stop him from being deported.</p><p>Prequel to 'Adopt.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deport

Clint had come to Steve's apartment to play video games. But instead of having anything set, he saw Bucky and Steve in a deep conversation.

They both looked worried.

"Hey guys." said Clint.

"Hi." said both Bucky and Steve.

"What is going on? You both look worried." said Clint.

"Bucky is going to be deported if he doesn't get a green card within the next month." said Steve, with a worried expression.

"What!" exclaimed Clint. "I thought you applied for it." he said.

"I did. But its going to take at least 3 months." said Bucky. "What am I going to do." he said covering his face with his hands.

Clint could understand. Bucky had been born and raised in Russia for the first 5 years when his father's company was expanding there. Plus his mother was Russian. Bucky was currently living here on employees visa. It seems its going to expire.

Clint suddenly had an idea. There was one other way to get a green card.

"What if you married an American citizen? You would get the green card faster." said Clint.

Both Bucky and Steve looked at him wide eyed.

"That is not a bad idea. But who would marry me. I am gay." said Bucky.

"I would have done you a favor, but I am already married." said Steve.

"I'll marry you." said Clint.

"What!" exclaimed both Bucky and Steve.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Think about it. Its not awkward. Plus I am bisexual and we know each other already. After you get the green card, we can annul the marriage." said Clint.

"It makes sense." said Steve, while nodding.

Bucky thought about it. "OK, I will marry you." he said.

"Great, we will go to the city hall tomorrow. But now, video games." said Clint.

The 3 men played video games, with Steve teasing Bucky and Clint about their upcoming nuptials.


End file.
